


New Year, New Us

by VMarsLover



Series: Counting Series [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, All Human, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Hand Jobs, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, New Year's Eve, OOC, Oral Sex, Out of Character, POV Clary Fray, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, clace, clary fray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Newly engaged couple Clary and Jace finally leave the comfort of their apartment days before their trip, all for a New Year's Eve party at their friend's house. The occasion is met with a ton of drinking until things become too intense for the couple, and they're forced to face demons they buried years ago. Sequel to 'Counting Down to You.' {OneShot} Rated M for Sexual content/abuse.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Real Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Counting Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	New Year, New Us

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi, everyone! So here is the New Year's Eve Sequel to 'Counting Down to You." You don't need to read the first part, but I would highly recommend it to make more sense.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, nor am I an author, and I don't have a beta.
> 
> Warning: This is rated M for sexual content and abuse.
> 
> Summary: Newly engaged couple Clary and Jace finally leave the comfort of their apartment days before their trip, all for a New Year's Eve party at their friend's house. The occasion is met with a ton of drinking until things become too intense for the couple, and they are forced to face demons they buried years ago.

* * *

_New Year, New Us_ (2.1K) 

**December 31st**

**Clary's POV**

I wiggle my cold toes onto Jace's leg, and he hisses in response and tells me to cut it out.

I laugh and remind him he should be awake; it's past 9 am.

He grumbles something into my hair that is inaudible.

Not sure why he is so exhausted; since leaving my mom's house on Christmas day, we haven't left the apartment and will probably run out of food soon.

We have spent the last week making up for all the sex we hadn't had in a month in a span of a week.

The bruises on my body refuse to heal from our passionate lovemaking that lasts all day in between watching some Netflix and Jace walking Max.

My body is very sore, but I am enjoying it so much that I refuse to stop. It is a good thing I am not walking anywhere.

I start running my fingers from his shoulder to his arm and down his hip, then I start stroking him until he grows hard.

He groans in my hair, and I smile.

I take him in my hands and start pumping, and a moan passes from his lips, and he pulls away from my hair and looks me in the eye as I continue to pump him.

His eyes become darker and darker as I go, and I smile.

He responses by slipping two fingers into my already wet core, and I meet his thrusts, and together we climax, and the bliss is short-lived because I am suddenly being pushed flat onto my back, and he swiftly shifts himself and is inside of me in one go.

I meet his thrusts, and I wrap my legs around his body, pushing him deeper inside of me.

He quickens his pace and starts rubbing my clit to get my orgasm to meet his, and it works, and we both collapse in exhaustion., where I fall asleep.

* * *

The next time I wake up, Jace is missing, and so I find a shirt and throw it on, quickly leaving the room to find him sitting at the table in only his boxers drinking coffee.

"I didn't think you were able to walk; I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

I shrug as I hobble slightly, feeling the wave of soreness move through me, and I smile at the reminder of what occurred.

I sit across from him and steal his coffee; he laughs as I take a drink and nearly spit it out.

He added sugar.

I glare and set the coffee down.

"Hey, you drank out of MY cup; that's on you."

I stand and make my way into the kitchen, slipping a mug under the coffee maker, and I ask him about what we should watch today, and Jace does the unthinkable and corrects me.

"It is new years eve, which means it is Jordan and Maia's annual party."

Darn, no sex fest.

I shrug and say, "I am lost on what day it is. Not working is really throwing me off."

"You are also the one who asked for all this time off,"

"Well, when I asked for it, I didn't know we'd be taking off for Spain."

My coffee finishes and I sip away, and Jace begins making me eggs benny.

Seriously? Where'd he gets the bread?

I inhale my food like my brother and clear the table.

Jace and I spend the next few hours kissing but nothing more by the television until 5 pm hits and I get up and start getting ready for the party.

I dress myself in a tight black dress that hugs all my curves falling right above my knee.

I tighten my curls and let them fall loose.

I apply mascara and the cherry lipstick and give myself the last final touches on my foundation and feel accomplished, and I exit the washroom, and Jace whistles as soon as I enter.

"Damn, it is like you don't want to leave this room." He says and comes up to me, picks up a curl, pulls at it, and lets it spring back.

"Keep it in your pants. We can't mess up my look, Maia will know, and I can't have that on my conscience. She won't let me forget about her birthday when I showed up with my shirt backwards."

He stands and grabs my purse, and we say bye to Max and make our way down the hall slowly since I suck at walking in heels.

We climb into the car and drive the 15minutes to Jordan and Maia's house and discover a whole line up of cars outside the house.

I ask how many people will be here, and he looks in shock as well and says he doesn't know.

Jace parks and we walk hand and hand to the door, where I knock, and the door swings open, exposing some guy with nerdy glasses. He allows us inside and introduces himself as Simon.

I shake his hand out of obligation, and Jace blows him off.

Simon allows us in, and we go our separate ways.

I find Maia passing around a bong in a circle.

She stands when she sees me and almost falls over.

"Oh my god, you came. I'm so happy. Want a hit?"

I shake my head and hug her, and try not to cough from the smell.

Jace and I walk into their kitchen, and I quickly make myself a drink and hand Jace a beer since that's his one drink of the night.

The night flies by with people coming and going, and the alcohol makes its way into my system, and I become looser and very relaxed. That being said, it also fills my bladder quickly.

I excuse myself from Jace's side and use the washroom, and as I start going back down the stairs, I hear a voice I haven't heard in 5 years.

I slowly spin around, and my worst fears have been true.

There, in the middle of the living room, is Sebastian Verlac.

My ex-boyfriend.

The same boyfriend that broke me and took away my free will to do what I wanted with my life.

He is standing not even 100 feet from me.

I slowly lower myself, so I am crouch and leaning against the stairwell.

This can't be happening.

I become frozen, and I have no clue how to snap myself out of the never-ending flashbacks.

The time he handed me a gym membership at 14 and told me to get my act together if I want to be by his side. He controlled what I ate, what I drank, how much I slept and constantly dragged me to the gym and forced me to run or lift.

I was a shell of myself.

The next memory is him telling me to ditch English, and I told him I couldn't because we had to work on a partner project. I fought him a disagreed with the plan. Seb didn't like that and told me I had to, or he'd leave me. Jace was my partner and knew something was up but covered for me anyway.

As I spiral, the memories get worse and worse, prom, him standing me up for dates, making me uncomfortable when he'd kiss me with my parents there, or throwing away all the clothes I own.

I could deal with unwanted touching and controlling behaviour. But when he took art away from me because he said I needed to focus on the gym and not some silly pictures, I lost it.

Art is special to me, and I couldn't lose it. I was hurting, and I shut everyone out, and my relationship with my mom was poor, and art was my last connection with her. I couldn't let him take it from me.

I shake myself of the actions that follow, and I open my eyes again to find him no longer there. I stand, and I make my way down the stairs and scan the area for Jace. My eyes eventually lock on his golden hair, and I dart towards him and throw my arms around him.

He unlocks his arms and brings them around me, and asks me why I am shaking.

I don't answer.

He dismisses whoever he is talking to and starts guiding me to the door until I hear someone call my name.

That voice.

Jace freezes too and slowly turns back.

I look around and see Seb. Walking right towards us.

"Hi Clary," he says, and I remain mute just like he wanted.

Jace remains silent, but I can feel his heart rate increasing.

"How are you doing?" he asks, and I start playing with my ring, but this brings attention to it, and Seb notices.

"Oh, wow, you are engaged. Congratulations." He says, scratching the back of his neck.

We remain still until Jace asks him what he wants.

Seb lifts his hands like he means no harm, "I just wanted to speak to Clary and catch up."

I tilt my head and look at Seb and realize he looks the same as I last saw him 5 years ago.

The memory hits me before I stop it, and I am back in time of Seb throwing paintbrushes everywhere and tossing blank canvas against the wall. I sit on the bed and let it happen all around me, and until he finds my sketchbooks, I hit in my underwear drawer.

I lose it.

He starts to tear them, and I spring into action, and he screams at me and smacks me with the book sending me flying into the wall.

My head connected, and I blacked out only to wake up in a white room, with a pair of honey eyes looking at me. Jace came to my house after I didn't show up for English again and saw Seb rush out of the house, leaving it unlocked and eventually found me and brought me to the hospital.

Jace helped me continuously from that day forward, and he helps me now as I feel his hand running through my hair, drawing me back from the flashbacks, and soon I am opening my eyes and see his honey eyes looking down at me with concern and affirmation.

He asks me if I want to leave, and I nod. He stands and holds a hand out to me, which I take.

Hand and hand, we leave just like we came.

The car ride home, I am silent, and Jace drives and keeps one hand resting on my thigh.

We exit the car, climb the stairs and enter the apartment where Max comes charging at me.

I don't react, and I blankly walk to the couch by the Tv and sit down.

Jace tells me he is going to walk Max, and I nod.

Staring blankly.

Did tonight really happen?

I spiral in and out of my thoughts until I find myself clear.

Why is he affecting me?

That question rings in my mind.

Why am I letting this toxic person poison my mind years later?

I hear the door open and close, and I stand and make my way to the door.

Jace stands there taking his coat off, sending snow everywhere.

I walk to him and hug his waist. He returns the hug and asks if I am alright.

I then answer honestly with, "I am. I have you, and together, we will face anything. He means nothing, and he isn't worth the mental toll I am putting on myself if I begin thinking of him again. You are my future, and I refuse to let my past define our future together."

He smiles down at me and plants a kiss on my head as we begin to hear fireworks and pans being hit.

He laughs and pulls away and cups my face and says, "Happy New Year, Babe."

I smile, and we kiss, and that spark is lit.

We break apart, and I tell him Happy New Year.

We then stand there together as an engaged couple and be ourselves knowing we can do anything together.

_THE END_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.
> 
> Hopefully, the epilogue goes up soon as I am going to continue working on it.
> 
> Happy New Year, Everyone! Hopefully, this year is better.
> 
> Stay Safe!


End file.
